1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a small hole electric discharge machining equipment automatic electrode change device that does not require manual labor and automatically replaces electrodes to increase utilization efficiency.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional small hole electric discharge machining equipment typically consist of an electrode chuck situated at the lower extent of a machining rotatory spindle, the said electrode chuck holds an electrode and the machining rotatory spindle enables the electrode to perform electrical discharge machining as required.